1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine for a nail gun, and more particularly to a coil-type magazine, which can continuously feed nails into a nail gun and is easy to reload.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nail gun is a tool that is widely used in carpentry and construction. A nail gun allows a user to drive nails into surfaces with ease. The nail gun also allows the user to do it continuously as long as there is a steady supply of nails. Most nail guns use linked nails fed from magazines. The magazines can be a box-type, in which strips of nails are loaded in a straight track, which is usually an integral part of the nail gun; or a coil-type, in which belts of linked nails are coiled inside a drum-like container. As coil-type magazines can hold a much greater quantity of nails than box-type magazines and require less frequent reloading, the coil-type magazine is favored over the box-type magazine for applications that require a large amount of nailing work.
However, coil-type magazines are usually mounted in front of a trigger of a nail gun such that the space between the coil-type magazine and the trigger is narrow and makes reloading the magazine difficult and inconvenient. Increasing the space would only make the nail gun cumbersome and difficult to handle.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved coil-type magazine for a nail gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.